She Don't Have to Know
by selfproclaimedbeauty05
Summary: Haru loves Ayame but he is engaged to Rin. Hatori and Ayame have been going steady and having problems for awhile. But when Hatori goes out town with Akito, Ayame develops an affair with Haru. What will happen to the secret lovers? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

She don't have to know

Pairing- Haru and Ayame

Summary: Haru loves Ayame but he is engaged to Rin. Hatori and Ayame have been going steady and having problems for awhile. But when Hatori goes out town with Akito, Ayame has an affair with Haru. What will happen to the secret lovers when Ayame realizes he loves Haru too.? Extreme YAOI….Read at your own risk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya. I also do not own the lyrics to "She don't have to know." They belong to John Legend.

This storyline was developed when I was listening to John Legend's "She don't have to Know". Some of the lyrics are in this story. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please review. The more you review the more chapters I will write.

Also Haru, Rin, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji are all out of high school. They are in their early twenties.

Chapter One:

"Haru?…..Haru?!"

"Huh….what ….I am sorry. What were you saying, Shigure?" Haru asked his older cousin. Not really paying attention.

"Have you guys picked a date yet? Spring is usually a good season." Shigure said while sipping his tea.

"A good season to do what?"

"To hold your wedding, baka. You are in engaged to the woman of your dreams and you act like you are not excited about the wedding at all. You know you had to beg Akito for two years to ask Rin to marry you. Now you two are going to take the final step and you haven't even figure out a date." Shigure looked at his cousin with a puzzled look on his face.

"Of course, we have discussed dates. She can't debate between spring and summer. She said she would know by tonight. It is not my job to set dates. I am letting her do all the planning. I love her and being with her for the rest of my life is all that matters." Haru said getting a little frustrated at his cousin.

"If you say so. You look like you don't know what you want anymore. Lately you have been having this confused or puzzle look on your face whenever someone ask you about the wedding. Is there something you need to tell me, little cousin.? Shigure grabbed for his little cousin's hand across the kitchen table. He was really starting to wonder if the ox have given up on being with Rin. He knew what it was like to want or needed something so bad and when you get it you realize you didn't want or need it anymore.

"I am absolutely fine, don't worry. I am fine. Maybe I am just a little bit nervous." Haru said moving his hand from under Shigure's. He finished up the rest of the tea Shigure made for him. He had to leave because Rin was cooking tonight for him. He promised her that he wouldn't be late. He only came by to Shigure's house to ask Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure to be in the wedding. But Yuki and Kyo were not home. They were at the movies with Miss Honda. Haru got up and headed to front door. Shigure got up to walk him to the front.

"Well if you need someone to talk too, you can always come to me. I hope you realized that." Shigure looked at the ox while he put on his shoes and jacket.

"I know I can come to you. Please don't worry, I will be fine. Good-bye Shigure." Haru opened the door and was greeted by cold crisp air. It was a very cold winter day.

"Good-bye and congratulations once again. I will be delight to be in the wedding." Shigure said trying to ignore the cold wind coming through the front door.

"Thanks." Haru said not even looking at Shigure. He closed the door and headed to his car. He sat in his car and thought about what Shigure had said to him. He couldn't tell him what was on his mind. Shigure would probably look at him in disgust. He love Rin but, he was also in love with someone else. It wasn't Yuki like most people thought. It was someone that he never thought he would develop feelings for. It was Ayame. Every since last year on New Years' Eve, Haru was in love with the Snake. He displayed so much confidence the way he held himself. He was funny, charming, and most of all gorgeous. Haru remember that day like it was yesterday……

_**Flashback…..**_

"_**Haru, would you like to dance?" Rin ask Haru who was looking rather bored at the festival.**_

"_**No, I am fine. Thank you. I am exactly kind of tired. I might want to call it an earlier night." Haru looked at Rin who looked a little disappointed now.**_

"_**Are you sure? Are you feeling okay?" She said checking his forehead. He wasn't running a fever.**_

"_**I am going home and going to sleep. I will see you tomorrow." Haru got up from the table and kiss Rin of the forehead. The only reason he wasn't feeling good is because tomorrow was the day he was going to propose to Rin. He was nervous, every time she touch him he got even more nervous. He notice that Rin had gotten up and was now sitting at the table Kagura and Kisa were sitting at. He smiled at her. He watched her as she laughed at something Kagura said. He loved how she look when she smiled. Her eyes always seem to light up when she smiled. She look very pretty in her dress tonight. The mint green dress looked radiated on her pale skin and her dark hair just enhanced her beauty more. **_

_**Haru was walking to his car to get ready to leave the Sohma Estate. He was going to head home to his new apartment. He was now old enough to move away from the estate. He found a nice one bedroom loft. It was spacious. Enough room for Rin and him. He was getting ready to get in his car, when someone yelled his name. **_

"_**Hatsuharu! Wait please?" Haru turned around to see a very drunk Ayame in drag. He came stumbling towards Haru, almost falling a couple of times. Ayame was dress in drag because of a bet he made with Shigure. He lost the bet. So, Ayame had to wear a traditional Japanese dress to the festival. He figure that if he was going to wear a dress he might as well go all out. He made a gold and black dress with two very high slits on both side to show off his gorgeous legs. Nobody had his legs, they were long and agile, simply perfect. He also decided to wear his hair up in a loose but sexy bun. He even used black chopsticks in his hair as an accessory. Also, he even wore black open toe stilettos. He looked better then any of the Sohma women. **_

_**Haru gazed at his older cousin's figure. The man had curves almost like a woman. The dress hugged his body perfectly. He could only imagine what the snake look like naked. He often wonder but never acted on his urges to explore. **_

"_**Haru….Mmmm. .. You think you can take me home tonight? Hatori is attending to Akito and he won't be able to take me home."**_

_**Ayame noticed the ox looking at his body. He could even see the lust in his beautiful grey eyes. "I don't know. Can Shigure take you home? I am not feeling too good tonight? I also have a very busy day tomorrow." Haru looking at the bishounen's legs. He could only imagine what it would be like to have those legs wrapped around his waist. **_

"_**Please, Haru take me home. If Shigure takes me I won't make it home. I been trying to keep him off me all night. Please, take me." Haru blushed harder at the thought of taking the snake. Ayame walked closer to his younger cousin and reach for the younger man's hand. "I would really appreciate, I give you something in return. Whatever you want. I promise." He pushed his body into Haru's, causing him to blush. Haru felt himself grow hard instantly.**_

"_**I will take you. If you want me to." Haru said with the lust building up in him. Ayame smelled good. Like lavender and chocolate.**_

"_**You will take me. I can hardly wait." Ayame smiled grinding himself into Haru, feeling the young man's obvious erection. **_

"_**Oh my, I am sorry I didn't mean to get you excited. I would be glad to help you with that if you want me to?" Ayame said grabbing Haru's erection. He began to stroke the ox. **_

_**A moan escaped from Haru's lips. He reached for the snake's hands and pushed him away slightly. "I will take you home . Now get in the car." Haru hopped in his car. Ayame went to the other side of the car waited for Haru to unlock the door.**_

_**In the back of Haru's mind while he unlocked the car door, he was wondering what the hell he was doing? 'This is going to go bad. This is a really bad idea. He gave me a hard on.' Ayame hopped in the car. Haru started the car and pulled off. **_

"_**Thank you so much, little cousin. I am very grateful. I will give you directions of where to go." Ayame looked at his cousin and started to taking his hair down out of the bun he had. He was really drunk and the bun was starting to bug him for some reason.**_

"_**No need I have GPS. Just type in your address and it will tell me where to go. I had it install because I am always getting lost." Haru said looking at his cousin take his hair down, while still trying to focus on the road. He cousin was very beautiful. Especially when he wore his hair down. He loved it when it was down. He always wanted to run his hands through the older man's silver locks. He even wondered what his hair smelled like. It probably smelt of jasmines or lavender. He even wondered what it was like to pull his hair during sex while, having the snake moan his name. He erection twitch with that very thought. **_

_**Haru shook his head while thinking to himself. ' That is not suppose to happen. He is a guy. Besides I love Rin. I want to marry her. But does it really hurt to have fantasies. Ayame is a very gorgeous man. I envy Hatori. He is a lucky man to have Ayame as his lover.'**_

"_**Haru? Haru?!" Ayame yelled.**_

"_**Huh….What?" Haru said looking in Ayame's gorgeous golden orbs. **_

"_**You have a green light now." Ayame pointed at the light.**_

"_**Oh I am sorry, I didn't realize." Haru stepped on the gas and decided to just keep looking at the road until he got Ayame home.**_

"_**It is okay, my beauty blinds a lot of people. I can't help it that God blessed me with great looks. You know Haru, I have always thought you were very beautiful as well. I love your whole style especially your hair. You look sort of like a rebel but you aren't. It is really sexy." Ayame reach over and place his hand in the younger man's lap. He notice he still had erection. He figure he would help his little cousin and maybe get a little bit more in return. Especially since Hatori hasn't been able to have sex with him. Akito was always hogging the dragon's time. When he did come home he was too tired to make love to Ayame. Ayame was horny especially since he had been drinking tonight. He needed some release. He was checking Haru out all night. Especially since the ox was wearing a black tailor Armani suit that made him look like a model. His black button shirt was unbutton at the top and you could see some of his well developed chest. As soon as Ayame seen him, he knew he had to have him and he would get him. He would tired to seduce his cousin. All he needed was one night and nothing else to make the ox make love to him.**_

"_**What are you doing Ayame? Haru said trying to pay attention to the road.**_

"_**Paying back my debt." Ayame undid the ox's belt buckle and unzipped his pants. Haru wasn't wearing any underwear. Ayame smiled to himself. He freed the ox's cock. "You really are beautiful. My… My … and very huge." Ayame became hard looking at the man's large length. " I hope I can fit all that in my mouth." Ayame adjusted himself so he could have Haru's cock in his mouth comfortably. Once position he began to lick the tip of Haru's penis licking at the precum coming from his slit.**_

_**Haru's body went stiff. He never had anyone go down on him before. He hadn't been with anyone before. He was going to save himself for Rin but Ayame's tongue felt so good. 'Wait Rin….I can't do this. I love Rin.' Haru thought to himself, but let go of the thought when Ayame continue to lick at him.**_

"_**Mmmm… You taste good. You must eat a lot of fruit. You are rather sweet." Ayame said while licking the head of Haru's cock again. He began sucking at it slowly. Going down the shaft inch by inch, until he finally had the cock deep in his throat. He felt Haru grip his hair tightly. Ayame began to bob up and down the shaft slowly for several minutes at first but decided to pick up the pace. Ayame moaned causing vibrations in his throat making Haru's cock twitch more.**_

"_**Ahh…. Ayame. I c..can't ." Haru said through his groans. Ayame continue sucking and licking at Haru. He also began to play with the ox's balls. That drove Haru even wilder. He pushed Ayame's head down further on his shaft, causing Ayame to gag a little.**_

"_**I am about to cum!" Haru screamed clutching tightly on Ayame's hair while exploding into the snake's throat. Ayame swallowed every last drop of him. The ox tasted so good for some reason. Haru made a sharp turned suddenly into an alley. Causing Ayame to grow a little dizzy. He let go of the ox's now drained cock. "Why did you stop. I thought you were taking me home, sweetie?" Ayame sat back up to look at the ox.**_

"_**Ayame, what are you doing? You are with Hatori and I am with Rin. We can't do this." Haru said cutting everything off expect the radio that was now paying "She don't have to Know" by John Legend .**_

"_**I know we are taken, but it is only one night. I haven't been made love too in months. I know Rin is making you wait. I just need to taste and feel you in me for one night. I promise it will be worth it." Ayame said seductively grabbing Haru's cock with his hand and began to stroke the man hard again. Haru reached for his arm grabbing his wrist roughly.**_

'Though it is wrong, it is hard to tell the truth. She don't have to know. She don't have to know'

"_**Ayame, I want you but what if someone finds out. I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially not Rin, she has been through enough." Haru pulled Ayame closer to him. Their lips were so close. Haru could smell the sake on Ayame's breath. Haru looked into Ayame's eyes and could see the lust in them. He knew the snake wanted him and all he needed was for the snake to make a move and he would be his. **_

'Girl, I know you are doing the same thing too. I won't tell your man the things we do. He don't have to know. He don't have to know'

"_**I don't want to hurt anyone either, but I want you ." Ayame crushed his lips into Haru's. Haru entangle his fingers in Ayame's hair tugging at it slightly. Ayame winced in the kiss allowing Haru to slip his tongue in his mouth. Haru could taste himself and the liquor on the snake's tongue. Ayame moaned. Haru still had his wrist and guided the snake's hand to his erection once again. Ayame begin his assault again. He broke the kiss trying to catch his breath. Haru pulled Ayame's hair causing him to expose his neck more. Haru began to lick and suck on the snake's neck. **_

'It is so strong and still carrying on. She don't have to know. She don't have to know'

"_**Ohhh.. Please don't leave any hickeys. It would be very hard to explain to Hatori." Ayame manage to get out. Haru's tongue was amazing and he hadn't even licked the places Ayame wanted him to. He was also painfully hard, so he took Haru's hand and slid his hand under his dress. Luckily he didn't wear any underwear. Haru began to stroke his length. Ayame body started to tremble. God how he had missed being touch and to have Haru touching him made him more turned on. Haru stopped stroking Haru.**_

"_**Why… did u. ..s..stop?" Ayame said out of breath. Looking in his cousin's grey eyes. **_

"_**Because the gear shift is in the way. Push your sit all the way back and recline it all the way back." Haru said taking his suit jacket off and tossing in the back seat. Haru starting unbutton his shirt. Ayame did as he was told. When it was done. Haru took off Ayame's shoes and toss them in the back too. Haru climbed over the gear shift. Ayame open his legs so Haru could fit comfortably on top of him. Haru was now on his knees kissing Ayame neck. Haru went back to kiss Ayame. He licked at Ayame's bottom lip and started to suck it. Ayame moaned rubbing his hands over Haru's back. Haru began to rape Ayame's mouth with his tongue. He wanted to taste the snake. He licked the roof of the snake's mouth. Ayame started to suck at his tongue gently. Haru decided to put his hand back under Ayame dress and began fondling the other man's length. **_

_**Ayame broke the kiss. "Oh… That feels so go..oood. Don't stop." **_

'Oh No, She don't have to know. She don't have to know.'

_**Haru began to stroke Ayame faster. He felt some of Ayame pre cum coming off the tip of his penis. He began to play with the head. Causing Ayame to wince a little. Ayame wanted to feel Haru's skin against his. He needed to feel his chest against his. **_

"_**Take my dress off. It is bugging me." Ayame managed to say through his pants. **_

_**Haru stopped stroking the snake. "How am I suppose to take it off?" He whispered into the snakes ear and licked it.**_

"_**Rip it off. I don't care. I just want you to fuck me." Ayame said bring his cousin into another deep kiss. Haru broke the kiss remembering that he had a knife in the coin slot of his car. Haru opened his coin slot trying to locate the knife. He finally found the knife and opened it up. Ayame smiled at him nervously. **_

"_**Cut along the seam. It will come apart then." Ayame said locating Haru to the seam. Haru began to cut at the dress, while making sure not to cut the snake. When he was finish the snake was naked in front of him with his hair flowing all over. He looked like a god to Haru. He looked the snake up and down. He body was just as gorgeous as him. He length was at full attention and dripping with precum. Haru grow harder looking at him. He adjust a little to slide his pants passed his knees. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He took the snake's nipple in his mouth and began to suck and nibble at it until it became hard. Ayame gasp wrapping his arms around his cousin. Haru grabbed his waist pulling the snake down to him. He started to grind his erection into the snake. Ayame legs began to quiver. He didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to handle. Haru continue to grind into his cousin while moving to the other nipple. He could tell that Ayame was getting close and so was he. He wanted to be inside Ayame. He wanted know what it felt like to me inside him. Haru slid down Ayame's body. Ayame body was on fire. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time. It felt like his whole body was on fire. He didn't think his body could take anymore torture until he felt Haru's warm tongue at his entrance. **_

'I feel sorry for the mistakes we made. There is no reason to tell her today. She don't have to know. She don't have to know'

"_**Oh my god! Ha-san. That feels amazing." Ayame grip the handle of the car door. Haru lick at Ayame's entrance. Surprisingly, Ayame tasted sweet. He began to tongue fuck Ayame's entrance causing the snake to moan even louder. Haru slid a finger in Ayame. He wince a little since he was taken by surprise. **_

"_**Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Haru asked with concern is his voice. **_

"_**No you didn't I was just a little unprepared. Please don't stop." Ayame pushed back on his cousin's finger to show him that he could continue. Haru inserted another finger and pumped in and out of his cousin. He added a third and began to stroke at the spot that he heard could drive a man crazy once it was touched. Ayame didn't know what do he almost came when Haru stroke his sweet spot. He wanted to feel Haru inside of him now.**_

'He don't have to know. He don't have to know'

"_**Please fuck me now, please. I am begging you." Ayame said with his legs quivering. Haru withdrew his fingers. His cousin was good and wet. He position himself in front of Ayame's entrance. He place the snake's legs on his shoulders. He thrust slowly into Ayame. Inch by inch he went until he was completely in the snake. It took all of his strength to not thrust hard into the snake because he was so tight and warm. **_

"_**You are s…so …t..tight. Fuck." Haru waited for the snake to adjust himself. Ayame felt the ox's large length twitch inside him. When Ayame was done adjusting Haru began to move in and out of the snake slowly. Haru wanted to go easy on the snake. He wanted the feeling he was feeling to last. It was his first time ever being with anyone. He never thought he would be doing this, especially with Ayame of all people. His minded started to go black and he couldn't stop it. He knew that if the black Haru show he wasn't going to take it easy on the snake. The black side took over and began to thrust faster and harder into Ayame hitting his spot every time. Ayame body was shaking. Black grabbed the other man's waist digging his fingers into his flesh. As he continue to pounded in and out of the snake. Ayame hissed and dug his fingers into Haru's back, drawing blood at little. **_

'Though you give a lot of love to me. I know I am not the only one you see. He don't have to know. He don't have to know'

"_**What, you don't like me being rough with you?" The black Haru looking at the trembling snake.**_

"_**Y….You…oh…shit…don't stop!" Ayame knew it was the Black Haru but could careless at this point. He was close to having the best orgasm of his life. The black Haru bent down and kissed the snake harshly. He sucked and nibble at Ayame's lip. Ayame wrapped his legs around Haru's waist causing the younger man to go deeper. Haru began to stroke his cousin's length. Ayame screamed digging his nails harder into Haru's back while cumming hard. Black Haru pumped some more into Ayame while the snakes muscles tighten around him, causing him to explode inside his cousin. Ayame could feel the ox's load fill him up.**_

'It is suppose to be the last time for you and I'

"_**Ay…ame!!!" Black Haru said pulling the snake's silky locks hard. He collapsed on his on top of his lover not even pulling out. Both men laid there weak and out of breath. Haru couldn't believe it. He slept with Ayame and the sad part was he didn't feel bad for it. **_

"_**Was it good for you?" White Haru asked the now sleepy snake.**_

"_**It was great, but now I have nothing to wear home." Ayame realizing that the dress he had on is now ruined. Haru just smiled and kissed the snake again.**_

_**Haru got dress and gave Ayame his jacket to cover up in. Haru took Ayame home and walk him to the door.**_

"_**Goodnight, Ayame. I had a nice time." Ayame open the door to his apartment. **_

"_**Where are you going?" Ayame grabbed his cousin hand.**_

" _**I am going home. I told you, I have to be up early tomorrow."**_

"_**No, you are staying with me tonight." Ayame pulled Haru into a deep kiss wrapping his arms around his little cousin's neck. Haru wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. Ayame sucked at Haru's lip. Haru looked at the snake and decided he would stay with him. It was only one night. He probably would never get another chance like this again. **_

"_**Okay, I will stay." Ayame face lit up and he kissed Haru again. Haru lifted his cousin up and carry him into the apartment. That night they made love three more times. Haru fell in love with Ayame that night. **_

'But I just can't let you go. She don't have to know. She don't have to know'

_**End of Flashback**_

Haru started up his car. He had been sitting in front of Shigure's house for a good ten minutes. He didn't want Shigure thinking something was wrong. So he pulled off. Haru's thoughts began to trouble him again.

'_Fuck what am I going to do now? Ayame loves Hatori. He would never leave him for me. We only had a one night stand. Nothing more. Beside I love Rin too. I am going to marry her. Why did I have to sleep with Ayame that night. I still dream of that night. I am getting hard just thinking about him now. I need to talk to him. I will talk to him tomorrow. I have to get this feeling off of my chest and out of my mind.'_

After that night every time Haru saw Ayame he would blush or a heat would rush over his body. He couldn't describe it. He needed the snake. He touched himself at night thinking about the snake. It killed him inside to see Hatori hold or touch Ayame. It should have been him holding Ayame not Hatori. Hatori never had time for the snake and he was always thinking about Kana. He could tell that it hurt Ayame that Hatori still didn't put him first. So many times he wanted to comfort Ayame when Hatori and him had fought because Hatori had to attend to Akito. Shigure was always informing Haru about the arguments and fights between Ayame and Haru. It broke his heart to hear them, but what could he do, he was engaged. The only thing he could do is sit back and watch.

"I love you, Ayame but you and I belong to someone else." Haru said to himself. He headed to Rin's house for supper. Tonight would be the night they discuss the dates for the wedding. Rin had finally decided on what to do. To make matters worst she wanted Ayame to coordinate the wedding and make her dress. So for the next several months he would be close and near to his one time secret lover. He had a bad feeling about it when Rin had told him about it. He was going to crack when he seen Ayame and he knew it. That is exactly why tomorrow he was going to talk Ayame before anything would go wrong on the biggest day of his life. He needed to tell Ayame that he couldn't plan the wedding because he was in love with him. It wouldn't be fair to Rin or to Him.


	2. Chapter 2: Outsider

Pairing- Haru and Ayame

Summary: Haru loves Ayame but he is engaged to Rin. Hatori and Ayame have been going steady and having problems for awhile. But when Hatori goes out town with Akito, Ayame has an affair with Haru. What will happen to the secret lovers when Ayame realizes he loves Haru too.? Extreme YAOI….Read at your own risk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya. I also do not own the lyrics to "She don't have to know." They belong to John Legend.

Chapter Two: Outsider

"What do you mean you are going out of town?!" Ayame yelled.

"Akito has to go out of town to handle some financial documents with the Sohma Estate. I have to go to make sure that Akito's health is somewhat stable during the trip. It was totally unexpected. I am sorry but we are going to have to cancel our trip." Hatori said calmly packing his suitcase.

"This is such bullshit! You know we have been planning this trip forever to the hot springs. You haven't touch me in two fucking months! It is always Akito over me. I wish that he would just die already." Ayame walked over to Hatori and pushed the dragon's suitcase on the floor. "You are not going. I refuse to let you go. You have to say no to him." Hatori looked at Ayame in shock. He didn't have time to hear the snake bitch and moaned. He knew this argument was going to be bad because Ayame cussed at him and he never cussed unless he was pissed.

"You care more about him than me, don't you?! You would think that with everything he has done to you, you would stop doing what he says. I am not important anymore to you. I always have to deal with you and your self pity. I love you but you have to learn that this relationship isn't just about you!"

Hatori was being to get frustrated and punched the wall closest to him. It hurt like hell but he didn't care. "That is it! I am sick of this shit. You are always on my case about something. How can you say I don't love you. I put up with your self-centered bullshit. You are never happy. What more do you want from me?!" Hatori grabbed Ayame by his wrists tightly causing the snake to wince.

"I won't you to stop comparing me to Kana. She is not with you. I am with you. Since you won't fuck me anymore why don't you go fuck her or Akito! Especially…" Before Ayame could get anything else out Hatori punched the side of his face. Sending him into the wall next to the bed. He hit the wall so hard he almost blacked out from the pain. His body slid down the wall in pain. Ayame could taste his blood full his mouth. He felt like someone hit him with a brick. Ayame just looked at Hatori stunned. He tried to get up using the dresser next to the wall but knocked down his lamp in the process. Hatori looked back at Ayame with pure hatred in his eyes. The snake was actually scared for once of the dragon. He never had raised his hand to him. Ayame tried to get up again when Hatori came towards him. Hatori pulled tightly on the snake's hair. Ayame struggle to get free. Hatori pulled his hair tighter and dragged Ayame to the middle of the room. He let go of the snake's hair.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way. I will fucking kill you!" Hatori sat of top of Ayame, straddling his hips. He grabbed Ayame by his neck tightly causing the snake to fear for his life.. Ayame couldn't believe that Hatori was choking him. He began to squeeze. Ayame was grasping for air. "After everything we went through and this is how you repay me. You treat me as if I am nothing to you!" Hatori yelled while shaking the snake. He couldn't help this anger he felt towards Ayame.

"P..Please…let go of me!" Tears began to well up in the snake's eyes. Hatori let go of Ayame's neck. Ayame began to choke and gag for air. Hatori grabbed the snake's wrists. Ayame looked Hatori in his eyes. He began to talk calmly afraid that he would upset the angry dragon more.

"I love you. I given you all of me. I let you see a part of me nobody has ever seen. I have held you when you asked me and even when you didn't ask. I listen to you. I let you confide in me and yet you still treat me like an outsider in your life. I guess now I know my place in your life. Go to Akito I will still be here for you when you get back, because unlike you I will love you regardless of how you treat me." Ayame began to cry harder. His whole body trembled with fear and sadness.

Hatori released the snake's wrists causing him to fall to the floor. Hatori got off the snake. He was shaking when he packed up the clothes on floor and the rest in the drawers. He couldn't believe he snap like he did but he was tired of Ayame.

"I will be back in a week. When I get back I don't know if there will be an us. But I prefer you wait for me before we call it quits."

With that Hatori left Ayame's apartment.

Ayame couldn't move. His body began to throb with pain. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. His body hurt from the assault he received. He couldn't decided what hurt more his heart or his body. He laid in the spot Hatori left him in all night. He slowly cried himself to sleep. The only thing making him smile a little was an unexpected dream of a boy with white and black hair. The boy held him in his dream. Told him that he didn't need Hatori because he was going to be there for him. He loved him and he would never let anyone hurt him again.

To Ayame it felt so real, but it was only a dream that would never come true.

NEXT MORNING

Ayame woke the next morning in the same spot. He rolled over to look at the clock on his dresser. It was noon. He slept way later than intended. He tired to get up but realized that his body was still in pain. He managed to get himself up. His whole body ached. He looked at his wrists. They were bruised. He head felt like it was split in two. He knew his face was bruised. He could still feel the throbbing on the side of his cheek. He was heading to the bathroom to go look at the damage with someone started knocking at his door. He tensed up. He didn't won't anyone to see him right now, especially with the bruises he was covered in. He figured if he didn't say anything than they would go away.

"Ayame, open up. It's Haru. I know you are here. Mine told me you would be here today." Haru knocked again.

Ayame was worried now. He knew that Haru would flip if he seen him like this. He didn't want to explain to the ox that Hatori gave him the bruises. He didn't want to see the look of pity or anger in Haru's eyes. Who knew what he Haru would do to Hatori if he found out. Ayame wasn't going to open the door, but his body was not listening to his mind. His hand was already turning the doorknob when he decided he was going to ignore Haru.

"What do you want, Haru?" Ayame lean against the door frame facing the black and white hair young man.

"What happen to you?" Haru looked at the snake's face in disbelief. The whole right side of Ayame's face was a mess. He had a black eye and a swollen cheek. He had a bruises on his neck and wrists. He could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like.

"Nothing happen. What do you want, Haru?" Ayame avoid those grey eyes. He knew that if he looked at his eyes he would crack and break down.

"If nothing happen then look at me and say nothing happen." Haru looked at his older cousin waiting for an explanation. He knew whatever happen it was Hatori who did it. He just needed Ayame to say it. His cousin looked him in the eye.

"Why does it fucking matter?! What the hell do you want from me, Haru!" Ayame was now trembling. He knew he couldn't hid it. He was breaking down. Those eyes broke him and there was nothing he could do about it. "GO AWAY, HARU! I can't see you right now." He was being to feel faint. Haru notice Ayame beginning to fall and caught the snake before he hit the ground. He picked up the other man bridal style and closed the door to Ayame's apartment. He took him to the bedroom. As soon as he got to the bed room he noticed the broken lamp and scattered clothes. He also noticed a hole in the wall. It looked like someone punch the wall. He was really pissed off now. Someone hurt Ayame, his Ayame. He laid Ayame softly on the bed. He sat beside him. It looked like Ayame was sleeping. He was going to wake him, but he figure it would be best to let the snake sleep. He was probably exhausted from the abuse he encountered.

He looked at the pale man. Ayame was gorgeous. Even with bruises he was still beautiful. He ran his fingers through the snake's silver locks. His hair was so soft. He remember the last time he ran his fingers through Ayame's hair was the night they had their one time affair. He didn't want to leave Ayame the next morning but he had no choice. He studied the rest of Ayame's face. This was the first time since that night that he got to be close again to the snake. He loved Ayame. He loved everything about him. He wish he could have him all to himself. The ox sighed to himself and was getting rid to let Ayame sleep. When he felt the snake began to stir.

"Mmmm…Haru?" Ayame opening his golden eyes to find himself staring back at grey eyes.

"Ayame, you okay? You had me worry there for a second." Haru caress the top of the snake's head.

" I am fine just a little sore that is all." Ayame sat up. Haru and him were almost nose to nose.

"What happen to you? Was it Hatori" Haru asked while caressing the snake's face softly so it wouldn't hurt him. Ayame lean into Haru's touch. It felt so good to be caress. He looked back at Haru. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes. He couldn't lie to Haru. He knew for some strange reason the ox would protect him. He began to cry. Haru pulled him close to him. He was crying in Haru's chest.

"It will be okay. I won't let them hurt you anymore. I promise." Haru began stroking Ayame's back.

Ayame grew angry for some reason. He pulled away for the Haru. "Why do you care? You are marrying Rin. You can't protect someone you don't love or belong to." Ayame glared at the ox.

Haru looked back at the glaring snake and was shocked that Ayame would accuse him of not loving him. "What makes you think I don't love you?" Haru asked. Ayame pulled his knees to him. He leaned against the headboard.

"Don't give me that shit? All of you are the same. Shigure, Hatori, and you. You only care when it is convenient for you or when the wenches you are dating are done with you. I am tired of being last. I am tired of being an outsider to everyone. I am done with you all, leave now. I want to be left alone." Ayame looked back at the ox. He could tell he struck a core in Haru. Haru looked hurt and angry.

"I am not leaving you. I came here to talk about us."

"About us. There is no us. We fucked once and now there is an us!" Ayame got out of the bed. He walked to his living room. He didn't know why he was getting angry at Haru. Haru didn't do anything to him. All he tired to do was comfort him. He headed to the door so he could let Haru out. Haru followed him to the living room. Ayame looked at the ox.

"So, is that all it was to you! You were the first person I had ever been with. You are the only person I have been thinking about nonstop. I fucking fell in l….!" Haru stopped. He couldn't torture himself any longer. He walked up to Ayame backing him into a corner.

"Don't do this Haru, please. It will just complicate everything. You are going to get marry to Rin and I am with Hatori. That is our faith." Ayame began to cry again. He fell to his knees. For some reason he wanted to take everything he said back. He wanted to be love my Haru. He wanted to be held by him.

"I sorry Ayame, but I can't hold back anymore. I have to tell you." Haru sighed and lower himself so he could face the snake. He looked at his golden eyes. "Ayame, I love you. I loved you since that night. I don't care if you are with Hatori. I don't care if I am with Rin. I love you. I want to be with you, only if you have me." Haru looked at Ayame. He wiped Ayame's tears away. He rubbed his thumb over Ayame's soft lips. Ayame's body began to tremble. He wrapped his arms around Haru's neck and began to kiss him. It was a sweet chaste kisses. Haru wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist. Ayame broke the kiss.

"I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I am tired of everyone leaving me."

"I won't leave you. Please let me have you, Ayame. I can't let you go. I let you go a year ago but I won't now." Haru pulled Ayame up with him, so they were now standing.

"I will let you have me. As long as you promise not to hurt me." Ayame whispered in Haru's ear.

"I promise." Haru took Ayame's hand and lead Ayame to his bedroom.


End file.
